


Worthy Slave

by OpenLion



Series: Open Lion's MK One Shots [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Masturbation, Mistress, Sexual Slavery, foot worship, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Jade is a servant bent on serving her mistress.
Relationships: Cassie Cage/Skarlet (Background), Jade/Kitana (Mortal Kombat) (Past), Jade/Tanya (Mortal Kombat), Kitana/Mileena (Mortal Kombat) (Background), Mileena/Tanya (Mortal Kombat) (Background)
Series: Open Lion's MK One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834729
Kudos: 10





	Worthy Slave

“You should learn your place chosen of Argus, unless you wish to become food for the war beasts,”

“Fuck you and your girlfriend you sadistic bitch!” Jade spat, her vile words only earning a chuckle from her tormentor,

“How many times must we repeat this charade Jade? All it takes is one whisper of wrongdoing to my wife, or your Kahn and your life will end in a way so painful it would make our hardest torturers quake in their boots,” Jade’s eyes went wide, it was no bluff and she knew her new Kahn was far more sadistic than she ever dreamed Shao Kahn could be.

“Please, I’ll comply,” Jade took a big toe into her mouth and gently sucked on it, her mouth was hot and tender around the digit, deeply caring for her mistress’ feet. She closed her eyes and moaned, her subconscious pretending it was the woman she had sworn her life to but she could not deny her captor tasted better.

“Good Jade,” her mistress moaned as she pressed a nipple between a thumb and forefinger, keep this up and maybe I’ll let you use your hands. Jade subconsciously moved, her bound body tightening the rope as she tried to flex her muscles and snap the thin rope that marked her once flawless body. 

The once proud Edenian warrior took the rest of the toes into her mouth, providing each with equal attention from her soft and wet tongue, her mistress letting out a pleasant chuckle as she was tickled.

“Dearest Tanya,” the creepy voice of the Kahn spoke from the door, Jade continued to provide her services, though ensured she didn’t make her mistress speak out of turn,

“Mileena Kahn, how may I assist you?” Tanya spread her legs wide to show her arousal to the Kahn, Mileena responded with a soft growl before speaking,

“I wish to feast tonight, Kitana has once again performed her services admirably so I have no want for her meat, Skarlet assures me the lesser Cage has taken to her role as if it was her purpose in life, I wondered if you speak as highly of your personal aide?”

“She leaves a lot to be desired that is true, however when she fully devotes herself to me she is only bested by you dear wife, you may sample her if you wish.” Tanya removed her freshly licked foot from Jade’s mouth.

“That will not be necessary my dearest,” Milleena kissed her wife deeply as she fondled her soft and full breasts, “Kitana speaks very highly of Jade’s sexual prowess which is why I gifted her to you,” the tarkatan crossbreed and the edenian kissed again, this time Tanya’s arms pulled Mileena’s flawless and perfect body into her own. 

“Thankyou my Kahn, I look forward to sharing your bed tonight,”

“Not as much as I,” Milleena hissed softly before turning to leave, “I have decided who we shall feast on tonight, I will also have her blood turned into wine.”

Tanya pushed a finger inside herself, “I’m looking forward to it,” she tipped her head back and moaned as her wife left and her slave began to suck on her toes again.

She admired Jade’s body, her willing and wanton face eagerly sucking on her foot, her pert breasts were the perfect shape and possessed beauty that only an Edianian could ever hope to achieve. Her body wrapped up in tough rope, abs and muscles bulging and threatening to snap free only heightened her arousal as she flicked her clit with a squeal. Her slave’s arousal dripped from between her legs, betraying her resistance and unwillingness to serve, she was perfect for Tanya.


End file.
